Dual mode devices, such as dual mode handsets, PDAs, laptops, and other mobile wireless devices, have a cellular radio transceiver for access to a carrier's radio access network (RAN) and a wireless fidelity (WiFi) radio transceiver for access to a wireless local area network (LAN). Many service providers and wireless carriers are planning to deploy these dual mode devices to customers so they can utilize WiFi networks when available and fill in gaps between WiFi networks using the cellular network.
There are many reasons why the WiFi network may be preferable to the user and the carrier. The WiFi network may be free to the carrier and would reduce the cost associated with setting up a call for a dual mode device because the access point (AP) operator and service provider (SP) providing bandwidth may be different parties. The dual mode device may also gain access to additional features when in a WiFi LAN.
There are many WiFi network operators and personally owned APs available. Some operators are beginning to sign roaming agreements in a way that replicates the norm in the cellular industry. However, there is no current solution to update dual mode devices automatically with information related to APs or associated hotspots, such as preferred WiFi hotspots, security settings, known free hotspots, known hotspots where the carrier has a roaming agreement, and so on.
Instead, the end user is required to manually configure all of this information into the dual mode device. Disadvantageously, this information may change on a regular basis as new hotspots are created, existing hotspots are turned off, and roaming agreements are created/concluded. Thus, a system and method to continuously and/or automatically update and map hotspot/AP information in a dual mode device is highly desirable.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.